Ed Herman
Ed Herman is a light-heavyweight fighter who formerly fought in the UFC's middleweight division. He is best-known as the runner-up in the middleweight division on the third season of The Ultimate Fighter reality show, losing a close decision to castmate Kendall Grove. He went on to have an inconsistent record in the UFC. He lost via TKO (injury) to then-undefeated Aaron Simpson in August 2009, and he took the rest of the year off, along with all of 2010 and he was expected to return healthy in February or March 2011. He next faced Tim Credeur in spring 2011 after two years off. Ring rust would play a big factor in this matchup. Herman defeated Credeur via first-round knockout and celebrated heavily. He next replaced an injured Tom Lawlor against well-rounded Australian beast Kyle Noke. He defeated Noke via a nasty and impressive first-round heelhook submission. Herman next faced Clifford Starks. He defeated Starks via another impressive second-round rear naked choke submission. After the fight, Herman boldly -- perhaps too boldly -- that he wanted to fight TUF 3 castmate Michael Bisping or UFC middleweight champion Anderson Silva. Herman didn't fight for a few months afterwards however, taking a considerable hiatus. At the start of May 2012, Herman signed up to welcome former Strikeforce middleweight champion and UFC welterweight veteran Jake Shields to the UFC middleweight division in perhaps the biggest fight of his career to date. Shields defeated Herman via unanimous decision but tested positive for banned substances in the post-fight drug test. The fight's result was changed to a no-contest. Herman next stepped in late in December 2012 to make his Strikeforce debut on its last show in January 2013, replacing an injured Lorenz Larkin against former middleweight champ Ronaldo Souza. Souza defeated Herman via a relatively effortless first round kimura submission. Herman took a little layoff before signing in late April 2013 to return to the UFC against fellow Strikeforce veteran and UFC newcomer Trevor Smith. Herman defeated Smith via split decision after a fantastic fight. Herman next signed to fight Rafael Natal. Natal had to step out to fight Tim Kennedy and Herman instead fought veteran Thales Leites losing a dominant unanimous decision. Herman looked off on fight night and made no excuses but stated he'd be back better than ever. After a decent little layoff Herman signed again in late February 2014 to fight Rafael Natal. He defeated Natal via unanimous decision. Herman next signed to fight wrestler and Strikeforce veteran Derek Brunson. Brunson unfortunately TKOed Herman in a mere thirty-six seconds. Up to 205 Pounds Herman took about a year off after the Brunson loss, finally signing to return this time at light-heavyweight against fellow former middleweight Tim Boetsch. Herman TKOed Boetsch in the second round earning a Performance of the Night bonus. He next signed to fight Nikita Krylov. Fights *Ed Herman vs. Chris Price *Scott Smith vs. Ed Herman - After the fight, Scott Smith was cut from the UFC for the final time. *Demian Maia vs. Ed Herman *Alan Belcher vs. Ed Herman *Aaron Simpson vs. Ed Herman - Aaron Simpson came into the fight undefeated. Herman injured his knee near the end of the first round and attempted to continue even in the second round but he was forced to surrender after his injured knee gave out. *Ed Herman vs. Clifford Starks - Clifford Starks came into the fight undefeated. *Jake Shields vs. Ed Herman - The fight was the UFC middleweight debut of Jake Shields. In October 2012 the fight's result was switched to a no-contest after Shields tested positive for a banned substance. *Ronaldo Souza vs. Ed Herman - Herman was a late replacement for Lorenz Larkin on the final Strikeforce event. *Ed Herman vs. Tim Boetsch - The fight was a move up to 205 pounds for both veterans. Category:Middleweight fighters